


Black's Deal

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Swap, M/M, body theft, shiro is thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: I’ll give you what you need to get what you want, but you only get two quintent. Do you agree?“Yes.”--------Or the story of Shiro taking over Keith's body in the time of his disappearance between seasons 2 and 3





	Black's Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a prompt for bodyswap for kinktober but it's more... body.... borrow.... and less kink...

_I’ll give you what you need to get what you want, but you only get two quintent. Do you agree?_

_“Yes.”_

“-eith! Keith are you okay? Answer me man.” Shiro woke in a haze, blinking away the confusion as he saw the familiar cockpit around him. He was in black. Lance was shouting over the coms. Shiro blinked slowly moving his head to get the hair out of his eyes before reaching out to grasp Black’s controls.

“Is everyone okay?” His voice sounded weird to his own ears, maybe when he got hit it messed something up with his hearing. He’ll have Coran look at it when he gets back to the castle.

“Keith thank god.” Lance’s voice sounds relieved, then shifts to angry. “WHAT THE QUIZNAK WERE YOU THINKING I COULD HAVE EASILY STEERED AWAY FROM THAT SHOT WHY WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT?”

Shiro looked at the sensors, seeing no sign of an enemy ship on any of the screens he sighed. “Lets all just get back to the castle and rest.”

“Fine, but we’re having a talk about this.” Lance’s com cut off and Shiro watched as the lions all moved into the waiting castle one by one. He sighed, feeling the controls under his fingers as he steered Black into the castle after them. He felt like he missed the feeling, but didn’t understand why as he settled Black down and stood climbing out into the hangar where a very angry Lance stood waiting.

“Lance.”

“No, don’t you Lance me. We agreed if we were going to do this thing neither of us would do something reckless. And you go and break that promise within a month!” Lance stomped up, finger poking into his chest, looking bigger than he remembered.

Shiro furrowed his brows in confusion looking up into angry blue eyes. “Wait, you’re mad at me?”

Lance’s eyes widened, then narrowed. “You’re kidding, right?”

Shiro shook his head, hair falling back in his eyes. “No, I don’t know what I di-“

“You Idiot!” Lance turned storming off for the exit of the hanger. “Well until you figure it out you can sleep in your own room, mullet.”

Shiro stands totally confused before sighing and pushing his hair out of his eyes again. He walked down the hallway deciding to take his armor off before he went to talk to everyone and figure out what happened and why Lance is mad at him. He looked down at his armor and froze in the middle of the hallway. Reached up and rubbed at his eyes. Looked down again. Red. It was red.

His eyes widened and he ripped his gloves off looking at two distinctly flesh hands, nails painted blue. He ran down the hall to the closest bathroom rushing through the door. His eyes met with his reflection, wide, and violet.

Keith.

He was Keith.

Shiro was in Keith’s body, and he didn’t know why. Lance was mad at Keith, and he was Keith. He reached up pinching his cheeks as hard as he can. Looks back in the mirror. Keith looks back in horror. Running down the hall he practically slams into the doors as he searches. He sighs in relief when he finds Coran in the room with the healing pods.

“Coran, I need your help.”

Coran turned, bright smile on his face. “I would say you do with that knot on your head.” Coran pulled him over pushing him easily into a chair as he poked at a lump on the back of his, Keith’s, head. He rambled on about something, Shiro wasn’t listening.

“Wait, Coran. Do you have something to like… scan my head?”

“Well of course I do! It’s one of my favorite tools to use!” And Coran grabbed a machine turning it on, a holoscreen appeared in front of him as he ran a handheld part around his head. “Hm… doesn’t seem to be any damage but I can see you’re finally bonding with your new lion!”

“What?” Shiro looked up at Coran, then the screen where he pointed at a sort of X-ray of his head.

“This part here, it’s the bond to your lion. The bonds actually show up the color of their lions, and your is almost completely black!” Shiro shook his head. _Black. Maybe Black knows something._

He stands up rushing out the door and down the halls, narrowly avoiding bowling over Pidge around a corner, throwing an apology over his shoulder as he runs back to black. He skids to a stop in front of the giant lion, looks up at it. “Black, what’s going on? Why am I in Keith’s body? And where is mine?”

The black lion’s eyes flashed for a moment and the world around him warped, stars flashing around him. Shiro looked around stopping when he saw Keith, horizontal and suspended in the air. “Keith!” He ran over to him his hand hovering over the slight glow around his floating body. He was see through, his eyes closed.

_You’ve returned already. Did you give up so easy?_

The voice floated in his head, Shiro looked around but all he saw was himself, Keith, and the unmoving form of black. “What are you talking about? Why is he like this?”

_Because only one spirit can inhabit a body. He will return when our agreed time is over._

“What are you…”Shiro trails off as his memories come rushing back to him. Being stuck in the astral plane, watching with pride as Keith awakens Black, feeling less pride at Keith’s leadership, watching as Keith spent all his free time searching for him, and Lance appearing as if by magic every time Keith looked about to break. Shiro remembers the feeling of his heart being ripped from his chest as he watched Keith look up at Lance, move closer, and press their lips together.

Shiro remembers crying out in anguish when Lance pulled Keith tighter and returned the kiss.

“Two quintent.”

_Its only one and a half now, you’re not doing so well. Do you wish to give up?_

“No!” Shiro felt himself return to the body waiting for him. And he turned going to Keith’s room to change. Confusing knitting his brows when he didn’t find any clothes there. Then dawning realization as he remembered Lance’s words from earlier.

He left the empty room and moved down to Lance’s, pressed his hand to the panel to open the door, and heard the distinct buzz of denial as the pad turned red. He scowled, lifted his hand to knock on the door. “Lance?”

“Figure it out already?” The door stayed closed. Shiro sighed.

“Lance, please. I wanted to get changed before talking to you but…” the door flew open and he’s smacked in the face with cool red fabric. Before he can react the door slams shut again. “Lance!”

“Wrong answer hothead. Try again tomorrow. Maybe a night alone will cool your head.”

“Lance, please?” Shiro waited for what felt like an eternity with no reply before sighing and taking the bundle of clothes in his hand back down the hall to Keith’s room.

 

* * *

 

Roughly three Vargas later Shiro was as clean as he could get without any soap, dressed, and walking into the kitchen where he found Hunk laying out piles of delicious looking food. “Oh! Hey Keith. You’re not out looking for Shiro today? Usually Lance has to go drag you back for dinner.”

Shiro scratches the back of his head, still thrown off by the amount of hair there. “Yeah, about that. Hunk I need your help.”

Hunk looks over the table at him. “Let me guess, Lance is mad about the stunt you pilled earlier and wont talk to you?”

“That’s just it! Except, I don’t REMEMBER what stunt you’re talking about!”

Hunk chuckles. “Well, you do pull a lot of stupid stunts. But, I’d say a good place to start is to apologize. You’re the one that started this thing between you two. He’s just scared he’ll lose you too.”

“I know, but, he won’t talk to me.” Shiro stopped. “Wait, too?”

“Well yeah, everyone knew he had a thing for Shiro. It was pretty obvious with all that hero business.” Hunk set out the last plate of food smiling down at his work. “Hell he only picked most of his fights with you in hopes of getting his attention. Though, now that I think about it. You probably don’t want to hear this, what with him being your boyfriend and all.”

“Right… boyfriend… I’m… gonna go think.” Shiro turned headed for the door, nearly colliding with Pidge again as he went.

“Keith what about dinner?”

“You can have my share.” He walked out of the room going down the hall and waiting.

 

About five dobash later Shiro saw the door he was watching open and Lance come out, turning to go down the hall for food. Shiro took off, practically skidding through the door before it closed. Taking a deep breath and pumping his fist in success. He laid out on the floor looking up at the ceiling, not even bothering to stand knowing he had a bit of time before Lance came back.

Or so he thought. The door slid open just above his head and Lance nearly tripped over him stepping inside. “Keith?! What the quiznak man?”

Shiro felt the blush rise on his cheeks. “Uh, hey Lance. Fancy seeing you here.”

“What are you doing on my floor. How did you even get in here? Did Pidge hack the lock for you? I swear I’m gonna get that gremlin for picking sides.” Lance stomped around him going over to the side table to snatch the chain laying on it stuffing it into his pocket before moving back around him to leave.

Shiro reacted reaching up to grab his leg causing Lance to stumble and pulling him back, flipping to move himself up until they were face to face. “Just talk to me Lance, please?”

“Why should I? You never listen.” Lance was pouting like a child, but he made no move to escape so Shiro moved back, sitting beside him.

“Lance, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about your feelings.” Didn’t know about your feelings. “I was selfish. Please give me another chance?” _Or a first one._

Lance sighed, pushing himself up. “Fine, you can sleep in here tonight. But I’m still mad at you.” Shiro took the small victory, lunging forward to wrap Lance up in a tight hug. He held it just long enough that it was starting to get awkward before pulling back, a grin on his face. He leaned forward slowly, eyes closing hoping for the kiss he’d only dreamed of. But his lips met a surface that was in fact NOT the soft lips he was hoping for. He cracked an eye open pouting at the hand pushing on his face. “No affection, I’m still mad.” And he stood up and walked away.

Shiro sighed. Guess he had more work to do.

 

* * *

 

The trip took forever. Well, really it was only a couple varga, but it felt like forever to Shiro knowing his clock was ticking. When he was almost back to the castle ship his com beeped and he pulled it up blinking when he saw Pidge looking unamused at him.

“Keith its time to come back.”

Shiro nodded. “I’m almost there.”

“Good.” Pidge pushed their glasses up their nose. “Now hurry up and make up with Lance. I don’t appreciate being used as a messenger.”

The screen went blank before Shiro could reply.

“I’m working on it.” He muttered to the empty screen, deciding to speed up to make it back faster.

  
By the time he climbed out of Black, a pouch full of goodies in his hands, the castle ship was in night mode. He cursed to himself. At this rate my time will run out before I even make up for Keith’s mistake.

Grumbling to himself he went down the hall stopping at Lance’s door. He pressed his hand on the scanner, a small thrill going through him when it pinged green and opened up. He walked in the room excitement bubbling in his chest as he looked around.

His eyes settled on Lance, laying on his back on the edge of the bed in just his pj pants, breathing shallow and rhythmic, headphones over his ears. Shiro groaned to himself. Then with a large sigh moved to lay out the goodies in his bag across the table. A pile of seashells, all with holes in them caused by ocean currents, some beads made of wood, and a bundle of twine.

He turned to leave, stopping when he saw the pair of red pj pants draped over a chair waiting for him. With a nod to himself Shiro changed into the pants then turned to the bed. Lance was still asleep. Shiro grabbed the headphones, carefully pulling them off and setting them on the table near the stuff he brought. Then leaned over placing a soft kiss on Lance’s forehead. His eyes fluttered but he didn’t wake up.

Shiro sighed again climbing carefully into the empty space on the bed, wrapping his arm around Lance’s waist and settling his head on his chest. He took a deep breath, bringing the smell of Lance into his lungs before closing his eyes and drifting off. Not noticing the hand wrapping around him.

____

* * *

  
Shiro woke up when the castle lights brightened into daytime mode. Carefully pulling away from Lance he stood and with one more kiss on the forehead left to head for the kitchen.

His plans in the kitchen were cut short when he found no prepared food anywhere. He looked in dismay at the weird space stove. Okay Shiro, you can do this. It’s just cooking. Not like you’re fighting an army of super strong purple cat people. He leaned in, finger hovering over the buttons when he heard the door open.

“Keith? You’re usually in the training room right now, whats up? You hungry?” Shiro’s stomach growled reminding him he hadn’t eaten the previous night but he ignored it, too excited that Hunk came in at just the right time.

“Hunk! I need you to show me how to cook. Now. I need to cook now.”

Hunk looked confused walking around to stand next to him. “You okay buddy? You’ve been acting strange since we got back yesterday. I know it sucks being in a fight with Lance but don’t let it mess you up.”

Shiro smiled patting Hunk on the shoulder. “Please Hunk. I want to surprise him with breakfast in bed.”

Hunk beamed. “Okay! Lets do this! Lets make some space pancakes!!” Shiro grinned, internally hoping Hunk would do most of the work.

* * *

  
Hunk did not do most of the work. Hunk in fact just stood by with a smile while he watched Shiro fumble around the kitchen like he’d never cooked in his life. Which, truth be told was almost right, Shiro was a terrible cook. Hopefully no one on the ship knows that Keith is a pretty good one. Oh well, I’ll let Keith worry about that when the time comes. Thinking on the spot is good training anyways.

He looked down at the tray in his hands, less than fluffy pancakes in a bright yellow color speckled with black from being cooked too long, pinkish eggs with broken yolk and brown around the edges, black crisps that were supposed to be like sausage but obviously were overcooked, and a bowl of multicolored fruit that Hunk had thrown in. Throw in one of Lance’s favorite juice pouches and it was a complete meal. Completely overcooked, but still complete.

Accepting it as still edible Shiro pushed forward placing his hand on the panel to open the door, slowly getting used to actually having feeling in that hand again. He walked in the door, tray in hand, and almost dropped it in shock at Lance’s eyes sparkling at him from his seat on the bed. “Keith! Did you bring me these?” His arms waved over the bed to signify the scattering of materials around him. A necklace with a spiral shell and four beads already tied around his neck.

Shiro smiled setting the tray of food at the foot of the bed. “I just thought I’d bring you a piece of the beach.”

“How did you know? I mean, I only ever told Shiro about how I used to make jewelry out of seashells with my family.” Lance’s eyes, still bright, looked confused as he waited for a reply.

Shiro froze. He scratched at the back of his head looking anywhere but at Lance. “Are you sure? I remember you telling me. If not I wouldn’t know, right?” He glanced nervously over at Lance, taking in the way his eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Anyways! You should eat your breakfast before it gets cold!”

Lance glanced at the tray eyebrows raising up. “Oh! You really want me to forgive you don’t you pretty boy?” He crawls carefully down the bed placing himself in front of the food and looking at the spread. “Keith… is something wrong? I don’t think I’ve seen you burn food since that time I found you cooking in the middle of the night and… um… distracted you.”

Shiro gulped, biting his lip as he looked from the food up to Lance and back. “I just wanted you to see how sorry I was?”

“Promise not to do it again?” Lance still looked suspicious as he poked at the eggs with his fork.

“I promise.”

“Fine, come here and help me eat all this.” Lance scooted back patting his lap. Shiro hesitated, watching Lance’s face before sighing and climbing up between his legs. Lance let out a satisfied hum and settled his chin on his shoulder. “If we eat it together the burnt parts wont be so bad.”

  
After finishing breakfast they went to the training room. Shiro tried to play off feeling sick to get out of it, but it didn’t go well. So he tried to copy Keith’s fighting style as much as he could. It obviously didn’t work as he got his ass handed to him more times than he cares to count and they eventually sent him out telling him to rest.

So he went to his room, stopping at the door with a curse before walking on to Keiths. Then cursed again when he remembered the lack of ANYTHING in this room now, it didn’t even have blankets. With an angry huff he stomped down the hall to what was apparently Lance AND Keith’s room now and went in.

He paced the floor.

He looked at the clock.

He did some pushups, they’re harder in a body that isn’t his own.

He looked at the clock.

He did some sit ups.

He looked at the clock.

He cursed his luck.

He stared down the clock for approximately two dobash before throwing a pillow across the room and storming off into the bathroom. He flipped the water on flinging Keith’s clothes across the room and hopped in. He ran his hair under the water, fighting with it for a moment and cursing it being so damn long how does Keith even deal with this? Before turning to look at the bottles of soap. He scowled when he realized he had no idea which of these bottles were for which man and with a sigh just stood under the water deciding to give up on actually washing least he mess up AGAIN.

“I thought we agreed you’d take a bath when you’re too stressed.” Shiro jumped moving to cover himself before realizing it was Lance and trying to figure out what to do. Lance stood, fully dressed ignoring the spots of water that reach him and wet his clothes. His shoulder was against the shower wall and his arms crossed, eyebrow raised watching. “So you going to tell me what’s got you acting so different?”

Shiro fidgeted under the spray of water, looked over to the side at the bottles of random self cleaning products lining the shelf. “I just… got scared I’d lose you, and then you got mad at me. It kind of just… threw me off?” He glanced over at Lance through the clumps of wet hair. “I don’t want to lose you too.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, then with a loud sigh he turned away. “Turn the shower into a bath and I’ll help, I know you tend to neglect washing properly when you’re like this.” Shiro’s blink was slow as he watched Lance move, pulling his shirt over his head and turning back around to give him a look. “Well?”

Shiro nodded and fumbled with the controls flipping the water to start filling the tub around him with slightly too hot water. He peeked over his shoulder at Lance, pouting at the look of disappointment crossing his face as he stood there in his pants with his arms crossed watching.

“Keith… you KNOW a proper bath fills from the bath spout NOT the shower head, and it needs BUBBLES! Gosh I always have to do everything when you get like this.” Lance moved over reaching his hand in to poke at the controls giving a satisfied hum when it switched to run from the other faucet and adding in bubbles as it fills.

“How do you get it to make bubbles?” Shiro watched in amazement as the tub filled with a mass of water and bubbles around his legs.

Lance rolled his eyes turning back to his clothes, taking his pants and underwear off setting them in a neat pile. Shiro hesitated before lowering himself into the bath. Feeling his body relax as the water and bubbles swirled around his waist slowly moving up. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath before opening his eyes to pop a bubble in front of him, then another, and another. Wondering why he’d never bothered to take a bubble bath before. They seem nice.

He froze, back going rigid as he felt movement behind him, resisting the urge to turn around as Lance wiggled in, nudging him around until his legs were on either side of him. “Come here fussypants. Back up already. God are you ever going to get used to this?” Hands wrapped around his waist pulling him back in the water until they were much closer. How are these bath tubs so big?

Shiro was just about to lean back when he felt hands move up his back to his shoulders. They traced slowly up his spine then pressed in at the shoulders in a massage that had him groaning out and slouching down immediately. “Oh my god.” His eyes closed and he felt his body practically melting into the combination of hot water around him and Lance’s over skilled fingers rubbing away the tension in his muscles.

“That’s better. Can’t have you breaking down on me again now can we?” Lance kept rubbing, shoulders, neck, back, back up again, he even moved up into his hair and rubbed his nails into his scalp sending tingles down his spine. The whole time humming to himself. Shiro felt like he could fall asleep at any moment. The hands moved back down to his waist, wrapping around it and pulling him back snug against his own chest.

Lance kept humming as he wiggled using his foot to press the button to turn the water off since it was just shy of overflowing. Shiro chuckled watching as the foot easily moved up and pressed the right spot in one shot before disappearing back into the bubbles. “You really are skilled with those things.”

Lance laughed in his ear then snuggled into his neck. “You know it babe.”

“How many different nicknames are you going to call me?” Shiro tilted his head.

“You’re the one that said to stop calling you Mullet.” Lance presses a kiss to the better exposed neck.

Shiro pursed his lips in a pout. “You called me Mullet like a day ago.”

He felt Lance shrug at his back. “You broke a bigger promise than me. At least mine didn’t hurt anyone.”

“You called me mullet in revenge?” Shiro couldn’t resist laughing curling in on himself pressing further into Lance’s chest.

“THERE IT IS!” Lance grinned into his neck. “I knew you could still laugh. Not all hope is lost for you.”

“How can I lose hope when I have you?” He wrapped his hands around Lance’s wrists squeezing in a pseudo hug.

“Oh no!! We’ve gone too far! Keith has devolved into his cuddliest of forms! We must save the grump within him!!!” Lance yanked his hands away with a cackle, reaching over to the bottles and grabbing one. Before Shiro could react a sweet smelling soap was dumped into his hair and massaged into his scalp. Shiro sunk deeper into the water with a content purr. “Ahhh there’s my kitten. I was wondering when you were gonna finally come out. Took longer than usual this time.”

Kitten? Wait… oh my god I’m purring. Keith can purr. Galra purr. He felt the blush over his entire body, the vibrations stuttering in his chest. The hands moved from his head down to his neck, then shoulders, Lance pulling back just as his fingers gripped around his shoulders and SHOVED dunking him under the water. Shiro came up with a gasp, coughing as soapy hair plasters to his head. “What the fuck Lance!!”

“Oooooo you said a bad word!” Another shove under the water this time Shiro comes up with a growl pushing as far away as he can from the attacking hands. He flips around so he’s facing Lance, his back to the opposite end of the tub eyes narrowed in a glare pointed at the laughing man across from him. Lance wiped a tear from the corner of his eye his leg moving to poke at the ball of angry man hiding in the bubbles across from him. “I wonder if you’re ever going to stop falling for that.”

Shiro growls and smacks at the foot poking at him. “Could at least warn me.”

Lance, still chuckling to himself, pokes his foot into Shiro’s side, looking satisfied as the attack to his ticklish spot causes him to jerk from his curled up state. “Come now fluff-butt. If I warned you about every little thing it wouldn’t make things like this as tun.” He digs his foot into the ticklish spot again jerking it back just before it’s smacked again.

“Things like what? Being mean to me-ah!!” Shiro’s pout quickly changes to a startled yelp when Lance’s foot snakes forward again to press against his dick. Lance raises a brow as his foot presses forward, pinning the hardened member against his body.

“Wow, looks like you were happy to see me today.” Lance’s smile is smug, full of himself as his foot moves up the length, then barely touching with his toes back down before repeating the process over and over again. “I understand though. I am irresistible after all. I don’t blame you for getting so excited. I would be too if I were you.”

Shiro laughed, but it quickly turned to a moan as toes curled around the tip of his cock and drug slowly down. “Do you ever stop talking?”

“Only when you leave me breathless sweet cheeks.” Lance waggles his eyebrows then winks, his foot still enticing little breathy sounds from Shiro with it’s movements.

Peeking an eye open Shiro licks his lips before glancing at the door then back at Lance. “Bet I can get you moaning my name first.”

Lance grins pressing in with his foot. “You sure you wanna make that bet? I mean, you’re the one at a disadvantage here. But you know I love a good fight.”

Shiro shoved off the side of the tub forcing himself forward until he was nose to nose with Lance. He smirked, one hand slowly moving down Lance’s tan chest. “You forget, sunshine, that I’m the one who’s an expert at close combat.” He presses a kiss to the tip of his nose then climbs out of the tub quickly toweling himself off. “You coming or do I have to carry you?”

Lance drags his eyes along pale skin, laying back in the tub he drapes a leg over the edge of the tub. “Nah. This tub sounds more relaxing.” Shiro scowls stomping over to the tub he smacks his hand on the controls to drain the water and leans over, in one swift yank he pulls Lance forward and hefts him over his shoulder. Which, is a lot harder in this body than his own. Lance makes an undignified squalk and smacks at his ass as he walks out of the bathroom and throws him onto the bed. “Keith! You’re gonna get my bed soaked!”

“It’ll dry.” Shiro climbed onto the bed as Lance scooched up more away from him with a exaggerated pout.

“Where will we sleep if the bed is wet Keith. I’m not sleeping in a wet bed.”

“Who said we’re sleeping.” Shiro grabs his foot yanking him back down the bed then moving back up until they’re eye to eye with each other. “I have much better things planned for you than sleep tonight.”

Lance’s pout falters and he lets out a loud sigh. “Fine. But you’re building us a pillow nest to sleep in your room since you’ve gone and ruined my bed.”

Shiro could feel the grin spreading across his face as he nodded before leaning in to capture Lance’s lips with his own letting out a pleased purr as the kiss deepens. He shifts his weight to one hand moving the other to run along damp flesh wiping at lingering bubbles and beads of moisture with soft touches up Lance’s side. He took his time letting his hands wander feeling every inch of skin on Lance’s chest. Watching entranced as Lance’s nipples beaded up under his thumbs. “God you’re perfect.”

“Oh my god.” Lance laughs covering his blushing face with a hand. “What is up with you lately. You’re such a sap Keith.”

Shiro scowls leaning in to place a hard kiss on Lance’s lips, pressing their lips together hard before darting his tongue out to deepen it. An excited thrill going through his body as Lance returns the kiss with a hunger rivaling his own.

They kiss until Shiro realizes he forgot to breathe and pulls back to pant. “No talking.” He mumbles against Lance’s lips placing one more, much softer kiss there and then moving to trail open mouthed kisses along his jaw. Shiro took his time placing kisses, nips, and little swirls of his tongue on Lance’s ear and neck, not staying in one spot for more than a tick.

With a satisfied hum Shiro bites down on Lance’s neck, sucking on the bit of flesh in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the dark mark forming after he lets go. “Ah- Keith! Don’t leave marks!!!”

Shiro narrowed his eyes down at Lance. “Maybe I just want the universe to know you’ve been with me. Now, didn’t I say no talking?” Lance nodded slowly. Satisfied Shiro placed a soft kiss to his lips before pushing himself back up. “Get the lube Lance.”

Lance opened his mouth, probably to argue, but quickly shut it back and twisted around onto his stomach squirming forward to reach into the drawer for his bottle of lube. Shiro waited until he saw Lance’s long fingers wrap around the bottle and pull it back towards the bed, with a grin he presses a hand to the center of Lance’s back pushing him into the mattress. Lance lets out a yelp in surprise and tries to flip over and glare at him but Shiro quickly settles on his legs and pushes down a little harder with his hand until Lance settles down.

Letting out a satisfied hum Shiro leans over and starting at his hand licks a line up Lance’s spine, stopping only when his nose is buried in the hair at the back of Lance’s head. He nuzzles into the brown mop for only a second before moving back down to nip at the back of his neck. He felt the shudder going down Lance’s back and grinned moving his nips back down the ridges of his spine. He moved his whole body as he goes down, sliding off Lance’s legs, his hand moving down to join the other in gripping his waist, then along his hips, and settling on his thighs.

His lips move down to suck a mark near Lance’s left hip then moving over to leave another to mirror it on the right side. Pushing himself up he looked from one mark to the other with a satisfied smile. The smile quickly turned into a mischievous grin as Shiro leaned over and bit down on Lance’s ass. Lance moaned out, back bowing and eyes going wide at the bite. Shiro jerked back and stared at Lance’s reaction, chuckling at the blush racing up Lance’s neck as he attempted to glare over his shoulder at him.

“Fine fine, I’ll stop teasing, don’t pout.” Shiro reached up grabbing the bottle of Lube patting Lance’s hip with it. “Flip over.” Lance complied silently, still obviously pouting as he settled on his back shoving a pillow under his waist for comfort. With a satisfied nod Shito popped the lube open pouring a bit too much on his fingers, avoiding Lance’s disapproving look at the wasted product as he swirled his fingers together, barely hiding his surprise when it warmed up much quicker and warmer than he expected.

Deciding it must be one of those heating types of lube he shrugs and licks one finger, pleased at the distinct tang like cinnamon on his tongue. Lance starts to laugh causing Shiro to scowl down at him using his clean hand to adjust his position he moves his hand down giving little warning before pressing his middle finger in. Lance’s laughter dies off with a gasp his body freezing up before melting down into the mattress.

Shiro waited until Lance relaxed completely before pushing his finger in more going as far as he could before pulling it back out, then back in again. He wiggled it around as he moved slowly in and out until finally, even slower, he added his index finger. As both fingers slowly disappeared inside Lance’s hole Shiro shifted laying down between Lance’s knees and licking up along the base of his cock. He felt the rumble of a purr in his chest as he tasted the salty beads of precum that have already escaped Lance. Shiro lapped every drop off the tip before bobbing down, taking as much as he could into his mouth, surprised when it reached the back that he didn’t feel the urge to gag or pull back. With a shrug he pulls back up and moves back down, scissoring his fingers as he bobs his head up and down moving slowly further and further along the length until his nose is surrounded by coarse curls and the strong scent of Lance fills his Lungs.

The feeling is weird, having a gag reflex himself he’d never had a dick so far before. It pressed tightly on his throat making breathing difficult, causing black spots to form in his vision. He added a third finger as he moved back up twisting his wrist to readjust as he swirled his tongue over the head. He searched with his fingers while he moved back down with his mouth taking it all in again and humming to himself with pleasure.

Lance’s whole body jerked as Shiro found the spot his fingers were searching for hips pushing forward making the press in the back of his throat uncomfortable. He pulled off deciding it safest to just watch Lance squirm as he moved over the bundle of nerves inside of him again. Shiro kept moving his fingers, more than pleased with the gasps, moans, and tight press of Lance’s thighs suddenly trying to pull him closer.

“Keith… please!” Lance groaned out a plea, eyes closed with the constant pleasure bordering on too much.

Shiro stopped. He settled an unamused glare on Lance’s face, pulling his hand back. “Lance.” It came out scolding. Unamused. Lance’s eyes flew open. Brows knitting together as they stare at him.

“Hey Keith…”

“Lance no.”

“You know, baby. You activate my-“

“LANCE!” Shiro pulled his fingers out completely. Scowling down at the blue eyes which suddenly looked much too alert for the situation. “Please, just... stop talking.”

“Fine, but only if you get on with it.” Lance emphasized his point by leaning forward to snatch up the bottle of lube and throwing it at him then settling back spreading his legs wide and raising a brow. Shiro sighed in a false-dramatic way and poured more lube into his hand, rubbing it along his dick, feeling the tingles as it warmed.

Satisfied he moved forward placing one hand next to Lance’s head while he positioned with the other, slipping off point a few times before finally pressing the tip to Lance’s waiting hole and slowly pushing in. He pushed about halfway in moving his other hand up to bracket Lance’s head between them before Lance was sick of it, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist and pushing him forward. “I’m not gonna break, just fuck me already.”

Shiro resisted the urge to quote off about patience and reached behind him, unwrapping Lance’s legs from his waist he pushed them forward until he was practically bent in half. “Have it your way.” He pulled out and slammed back in hard, adjusting with every quick thrust at the new angle.

Keeping up the pace as best he can Shiro leans in to capture Lance’s lips with a kiss, pressing his legs down further as Lance reaches up grabbing fistfuls of hair and pulling his head down into a deep, messy kiss. They were both panting and moaning into the kiss, drool mingling together to run down Lance’s chin. Shiro felt the warmth and pressure of his body coming close to release and let go of one of Lance’s legs. The leg quickly moved down to press him in tighter at the waist while Shiro’s fingers wrapped around Lance’s cock between them.

Lance curled in burying his face in Shiro’s shoulder, arms wrapping tightly around his back, he let out a broken moan as he came on his chest. Shiro kept thrusting through it until his own release followed shortly after. With a purr, which he was finally getting used to, he pulled out and, after leaning down and licking most of the mess off of Lance’s chest with a languid swipe of his tongue, he snuggled into his chest content.

The room was silent save for deep breathing and soft purrs for all of a minute before Lance’s hand carded through black hair and he hummed. “Hey Shiro.” Shiro let out a hum for a response, barely paying attention past the fingers in his hair. His eyes were getting heavy at the constant gentle pull on his head and he could feel himself drifting off. “Shiro…”

“Mmm what?”

“Why are you in Keith’s body?”

Shiro’s eyes flew open, the small conversation playing back in his head before he shot up into sitting, wide eyes staring down Lance. Lance’s smile was smug, knowing, and he had an eyebrow raised in question. “How did you…?”

Lance laughed pushing himself up into sitting. “You used the dad voice on me. Which was, I must say, really weird coming from Keith’s mouth. So, you gonna answer my question?”

_Time’s up._

“NO WAIT!” The room darkened, flashes of light like tiny stars sparkling around it as Shiro felt the pull on his chest. He looked up at the Black, crouched down in a playful cat-like pose watching him.

_Our deal is done. The red one will get their body back now, and as we agreed you will get out of my sight and go back to your own body._

Shiro looked over at the two on the bed. Lance looking confused down at Keith who lays across his lap, eyes fluttering open. “You didn’t have to pass out just to avoid my question!”

“He’s not gonna answer you.” Keith mumbles out, eyes opening and looking right at Shiro. “But he’ll be home soon.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it? Thanks for reading and stuff.
> 
> Um... your comments and kudos fuel me.


End file.
